


Bad Dream

by moonandroses



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Betrayal, Closeted Character, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Royalty, Spy - Freeform, Switching, side chankai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-08-18 21:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonandroses/pseuds/moonandroses
Summary: Do Kyungsoo, the prince of a kingdom full of enemies and betrayals, gets involved in a web of lies and dubious loyalties which will bring him into Kim Jongin, uniting their fates for the better... or for the worst.





	1. PROLOGUE.

“I have to do what again?” Kyungsoo said in shock, maybe a little too loud.

“Watch your words, you little brat, don’t you remember who you’re talking to?”

“Yes, father. I am sorry,” he said lowering his head and clenching his teeth. He couldn’t believe his luck, was he so unimportant to his father’s eyes?

“You will do as told. The masquerade is in a few weeks so you’d better start gathering information about the man. You may leave now,” he concluded.

Not letting his own son articulate another word, the guards nicely guided him out of the room. Not even the prince of Ryunkon was allowed in the King’s room more time than the precisely needed.

He accelerated his pace, leaving the guards behind, and guided his steps towards his room with an undeniable frown drawn all over his face. Tears were piling up in his eyes, but pride kept them still, not able to spill down his perfectly round cheeks. He swallowed his sadness, only letting the fury grow inside of him.

“I am my father’s fucking bitch”, he mumbled to himself while grabbing the key in his pockets. He’d just stopped in front of a door ornamented with gold and silver and quickly introduced the key on its lock, letting himself in and closing the door behind him. He stood right there, trembling in anger.

_There’s a spy on this castle and we won’t let any bastard think our defenses are weak. We have a name and I need you to know everything about him, to become his friend, his lover, seduce him, I don’t care in the slightest._

He remembered his father’s subtle disgusting look, as if he’d always known his son’s dirty little secret and he shivered at the thought of it.

 _No matter how, but you’re gonna figure out if he’s an ally or an enemy and I will need an answer soon so I hope you cooperate_ ,-he recalled his father getting up at that point of the conversation,- _or two corpses will leave this castle, either innocent or guilty. Do not disappoint me._

He punched the door repeatedly over and over again in a spurt of anger but he soon fell to his knees. Tears finally appeared, shameful, reminding him of the type of person that had raised him; of the type of person he had grown up to be.

It was just then when he remembered the name of the person whose fate, deserving or not, was about to completely change.

_Kim Jongin._


	2. (1) - Gravity.

“Yes, I like coffee, thank you”.

Kyungsoo looked at the man in front of him while he sat on a comfortable armchair. The whole room was decorated with antiques and collectibles, making it seem picturesque and even cold, which contrasted with the warm aura the host emanated. He nodded while letting a soft smile appear on his face.

 _Jongin._ He was finally there, meeting the man whom his father believed was a traitor to the kingdom. The man who had been accused of conspiracy, a crime which was punished only with death. He’d been investigating him, but there wasn’t much of interest: son of two low-range nobles, he’d gained the sympathy of many of his father’s servants with the skill of both his sword and his tongue. Metaphorically and literally, or at least that’s what rumours said.

Kyungsoo blushed at the thought of it, but he couldn’t deny he was able to understand why: Jongin was the earthliest representation of an angel. His slim and tall figure had been perfectly sculpted to make him look graceful and delicate, while also looking strong and wide. Muscles were precisely defined and could be seen all around his arms, chest and broad shoulders. His coffee-like eyes were childish, but not in any case innocent, and his cute nose and full lips demanded to be kissed, fact that removed Kyungsoo’s stomach. His light brown hair was unbrushed and locks of hair fell down his face, but that just made him even more beautiful to the prince’s eyes. Even the plain white shirt and black trousers he was wearing highlighted his figure. No wonder men and women fell for him and his fascinating beauty, but undoubtedly, good looks weren’t the only reason for his allurement.

He hoped he looked good enough for the occasion. He was wearing the uniform he only reserved for special events, a midnight blue suit which had the badges corresponding to his rank sewed to it. Under the blazer, a white shirt and navy-blue suspenders completed the outfit. His black hair was unusually brushed and combed-back, giving him a mature appearance. He knew he’d always been praised for his good looks and strong build, and he’d never had any complex with his physical aspect -nor being averagely shorter than the rest of his brothers had ever been an issue for him-. Unexpectedly, however, he’d never felt any more self-aware.

Immersed in his thoughts, he didn’t notice the coffee was already prepared and the tall boy had already left the kettle on the round table next to him. He then sat on a wood chair, looking directly at the guest’s eyes.

“And to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, sir?” he asked in a jocose tone, laughing of a joke only him could understand.

Kyungsoo grabbed the kettle and served two cups of coffee.

“It’s just an honorary visit”, he answered while sipping his beverage. “The king doesn’t have time to visit every servant, so I fulfill his role and make sure no one is unattended”. It wasn’t totally a lie: as the prince of Ryunkon, he had many tasks to do and acting as the kingdom’s ambassador was among them.

Jongin didn’t need to know they usually remained undone.

“Well, as you can see,” he opened his arms, pointing at the whole room, “I’m quite served. The servants treat me well and the castle is as luxurious as ever. Not much to worry about, sir”.

“Yeah, I heard you have made good friends on this castle”, Kyungsoo said raising his eyebrow and drinking a sip of coffee again.

“Rumours spread fast, I see,” Jongin laughed once again. “I’m curious at what else you’ve heard about me… sir” he added with a not-so-subtle wink Kyungsoo decided to ignore.

“They say you’re a master of the sword”.

“You won’t find a better swordsman in this castle, my lord,” he flirted again.

“They also say you’re full of yourself…”

“Fair enough, I deserve that”.

“… and full of secrets”, Kyungsoo finally concluded.

Jongin’s smile disappeared to make way to an indecipherable face.

“I wonder what secrets those could be”.

“I was hoping you could explain them to me personally”, smiled the prince for the first time.

The tall boy leaned back in his chair with a thoughtful expression on his face. An awkward silence overtook the room, and the two boys stared at each other for a few seconds until Kyungsoo decided to break whatever was going on between them.

“I was joking, do not take my words so seriously”, he tried to take some heat out of the situation and changed the topic completely. “Mind telling me how your parents are doing?”

Jongin still stared at him for a moment before answering again.

“They’re fine, sir”. His smile was now back again. He crossed his legs, what revealed more of his body line than Kyungsoo would ever admit. “They’re getting old, though they’ll never acknowledge it. My sisters are either getting married or still playing with dolls, and as their only son, I must fulfill my father’s role”, he said in a contemptuous tone that didn’t pass unnoticed to the prince. He then lowered his voice and added: “To be honest, war threatens and rumours have them scared. Their closeness to Baermal is concerning, and in case any of those are true, their castle would be one of the firsts to be attacked. Should we worry, sir?”

That last question made Kyungsoo even more tense than he already was. He started to understand Jongin’s charm, and how among the unimportant and relaxed chattering, he was like a lion stalking his prey. Waiting for any piece of information he could use for his personal matters.

“My father watches over and safeguards all of his servants, there are no exceptions”, he said with a rather annoyed tone. “What catches my interest, though”, he continued, relaxing his body and his voice, “is how you got to know about Baermal issues with our country”.

“In case I didn’t know, your demeanour already confirmed my suspicions”. He stopped and smiled again at Kyungsoo’s social clumsiness, who blushed immediately, cursing at himself for letting his guard down. “But as you already mentioned, I am full of secrets. Being liked in this castle and taking profit of that is also a part of my role, just like you must accomplish yours, sir”.

“You don’t seem to like it, though”, attacked Kyungsoo this time. He was getting tired of playing safe, so he decided to try a different strategy.

“Not to be disrespectful, your Highness, but I can’t ensure your understanding on this topic”.

“Try me, then”, he answered, dropping any formalities now.

Jongin got up of his chair and walked around the table till he was next to the prince. He leaned a bit onto him, showing his perfect white teeth with a grin. “Never knew the prince could be so courageous. Rumours said you were always locked in your room because everything scared you. Turns out…” he slided a hand onto Kyungsoo’s shoulders while lowering his voice, “they may be wrong”.

Kyungsoo swallowed slowly, ignoring the inner demons screaming inside of him. He stared at the other boy’s eyes, furiously, brave, not a single spark of fear allowed in his gaze. “I guess everyone has its own rumours, but the question is if you’re stupid enough to believe in them…” he said while straightening a bit, getting even closer to Jongin, “or crazy enough to know the truth behind them”.

Jongin let out a small smile, full of meanings, but to the prince’s eyes, just making him even more captivating. “I always knew I was a bit crazy…”, he whispered.

“Right… your Highness?”

He leaned back more and more, slowly approaching him, their faces getting closer, their eyes gradually closing and their lips gently opening…

 

 

“What are you doing, this is sick”.

Kyungsoo got up immediately, as if he had been startled by his own words. He guided his steps towards the door, walking as fast as his legs allowed him. Jongin, puzzled, could only watch him leave the room silently, still shocked by his sudden reaction. However, just before the smaller boy grabbed the knob, he managed to articulate a word.

“Sick?”

Kyungsoo felt the fear building up inside of him, his demons yelling in his head, the world almost crumbling down. He turned his head backwards to look at his host one last time, who was looking at him with the same contemptuous look he’d used before.

“I-I d-didn’t mean it like that”, he stopped, doubting if he should add anything else.

“I really have to go now”.

He opened the door and left without looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry because this took longer than I expected. I got a job and I'm busier now, but I hope I can still upload this regularly. I hope you enjoy it and leave a comment if you liked it!
> 
> You can follow me on Tw: @MrUndead19.


	3. (2) - Playboy.

Jongin felt the fingers running through his hair, softly, lovingly. He kept his eyes closed, completely surrendering to the calming touch and dozing off for the nth time that morning, while rather dark and gloomy thoughts filled his dreams.

“You’re falling asleep again”. A deep voice took him out of his semi-consciousness. The body next to him leaned a bit closer and started biting his ear tenderly. Jongin pushed the other man back, sat up on the bed and stretched out, knowing well his companion wouldn’t give up that easily. “You’re giving me the cold treatment after everything I’ve done for you? You wouldn’t let me go last night… or any other this week”. The noble stared at the man with whom he had spent the night. His puppy-like dark brown eyes, his messy black hair and the fake pout that it was being formed on his lips gave him a cute appearance, but he knew that was far from reality.

Jongin couldn’t help smiling at the view, though, and gave him a peck on the lips while getting up and walking to the large window next to his bed. He was completely naked, revealing every aspect of his body to the daylight that entered the room when he opened the curtains. His tanned skin glowed when the sun rays kissed it, creating a mesmerizing picture which was meant to be worshipped, a piece of art which should always be preserved. He noticed the stare of his admirer, analysing every detail, every mole, every muscle; awe-struck. “Enjoying the views?”, Jongin asked him, finally starting the conversation. “I’d never seen such marvellous scenery”, the other immediately teased, taking his hands to his heart with an expression of pain, as if he’d been shot. The complimented smiled again, and turned himself around, showing his wide back to him now. “You’re such a flirt, Chanyeol”.

He looked through the window. His room was on the third floor of the castle, which gave him an outlook of the breathtaking landscapes beyond the fortress’ walls. Inside of them, servants were on the run from one place to another, accomplishing their duties and obeying their lords’ orders. Most of the nobles who lived in the castle could usually be found on the gardens that circled the inner walls, gossiping about their neighbours and so-called allies. Jongin stared at them for a while, resembling ants from that height, and then looked a bit further, leaving behind the hustle and bustle of the central square, and found the stables, where grooms took care of all the royal horses. And right next to them, there they were: the training fields, where a few knights were practising on that moment, and probably, the swordsman favourite place in his actual residence.

“Do you want everyone to see you in all your… glory?” Lost on his daydreams, Jongin was startled by the sudden voice. He giggled at the implications of Chanyeol’s words. “I have no problem neither with my nudity nor with my body. When I look at them over here, I can feel their thoughts of disapproval, their expressions of disgust.” Jongin stopped talking and looked through the window a few more seconds before turning to Chanyeol and continuing. “They like to pretend they’re better than me, that a low-range noble could never rank higher than them. On the light of day, they disapprove my attitude. However, whenever night comes…”, Jongin had a smug smile on his face now, “they all knock on my door”.

Chanyeol got up now, also completely naked, and moved closer to the boy. He was even taller than him, being his built wider and his shoulders broader. His muscular body rather than graceful, was tough and strong, and exuded lust from all of its pores. If Jongin’s body was a perfect depiction of an angel’s, Chanyeol’s was the closest to a demon’s.

“No wonder people come to knock at your door, Nini”, he said.

“What can the son of one of the richest lords of Ryunkon know about this?”

“Probably not much…”, he was even closer now, “but I know a lot about you”.

Without warning, he pushed Jongin onto the window and grabbed his butt with both of his hands while starting to kiss his neck slowly, not letting him even breathe. The angel-like boy freed himself from him and drew the curtains behind him as quickly as he could.

“Are you stupid or just plain dumb? Or maybe both?” Jongin recriminated, no trace of his smile now.

“So you can strip yourself to the court, but you don’t want to show me off?” Chanyeol said while coming closer again, but Jongin pushed him aside one more time. “Come on, everyone knows we aren’t just sleeping whenever I come into your room. And that we are not just friends”.

“First of all, rumours are everywhere, yes, but if someone knew any of them were true, we could end up beheaded. And then… we are not just friends?”

Chanyeol sat up on the bed with an expression on his face Jongin couldn’t decipher.

“Friends? Lovers may be a more suitable expression, dear. You’ve been calling me every day this week, so maybe you should consider if you’re getting too attached”.

“Don’t act as if you hadn’t been begging for that”, Jongin answered, both amused and bothered.

“Maybe so… But you’ve been in need of affection since your meeting with the prince, so I wonder what happened and why you are so obsessed over him”.

“I wonder why you’re so obsessed with him, too”, he said with a biting tone.

Chanyeol got surprised at his response, but the other didn’t let him speak. “You’ve always hated him so much, and to this day, I still don’t know the reason. You know what they say: _«_ From the deepest desires often come the deadliest hate». In the end, hate is just one of the thousand forms of love. So, am I really the one who’s obsessed over him?”

Before he couldn’t even answer, the royal horns started playing, announcing the departure of one member of the royal family. Jongin grabbed one of the curtains and opened it just enough to catch a glimpse of who was leaving the castle today. To his surprise and speaking of the devil, it was the king's eldest son who was riding his horse, accompanied by a small entourage. He knew the prince almost never left the fortress -and if he did, he didn’t ever announce it-, so he wondered if having called him a coward had anything to do with the sudden journey.

He shook his head and moved forward until he was right in front of Chanyeol, who was still sitting on the bed. “I’ve had enough of talking about Kyungsoo”. Immediately, he made Chanyeol lie on the bed and laid on top of him, skin to skin, their lips so close they could even feel each other’s breathing. “I thought you weren’t in the mood”, the man under him whispered, smiling satisfied by the drastic change of events.

“I’ve made up my mind.” Jongin smiled too, but his angelical traits had completely disappeared. Their lips touched and opened, letting their tongues play with each other, and soon, soft moans could be heard all across the room.

Nini separated himself a few cms only and looked at the man who he supposed was indeed his lover. They were both already sweating, turned on by the heat of the moment. He felt Chanyeol’s sex as hard as it always was when they slept together and smirked before whispering to his ear: “You get it today”.

“It’s always a pleasure…”, Chanyeol gently grabbed Jongin’s neck, and pushed it closer to him, “sir”.

That whisper was the last word the room walls could listen to after the couple embarked in a scene where only angels and demons were allowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I write something like this so I can't ensure this is gonna be good, but at least I admit it's fun, lmao. Hope you like it, though, I expect the next chapter to be released as soon as possible -and look forward to some new characters ;)-. Leave a comment if you feel like to and as always, thank you for reading!


End file.
